Shall We Do It?
by Leenh
Summary: Izaya dan Shizuo terjebak dalam basement rumah Kida karena mereka sudah membuat keributan di pagi-pagi buta. One shot fic dengan tambahan lemon dan komedi


Title: Shall We Do It? (Yaranai ka?)

Warning: OOC, gak jelas, bahasa abal, dan yang paling penting.. LEMON! ah tapi lemonnya dikit kok. Tenang aja :D #plak

Pairing(s): Shizaya, slight Kida x Mikado ~

Disclaimer: Durarara © Ryohgo Narita, sedikit omongan tentang Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya, dan sepatah-dua patah kata dari Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso. Saya own sebagian ceritanya, soalnya ini fic dibuat antara collab saya sama temen saya namanya Aisya (ga tau penname FFn dia apaan).

Pertama kali bikin FF humor. Jadi bahasa masih nyampur antara formal dan informal. Pertama kali juga publish FF di fandom ini.

Ah sudahlah saya gak bakal banyak bacot lagi. ENJOY ~!

~xxx~

"IZAYAAAAAAAA!" Lagi-lagi sebuah palang dilempar . Padahal masih jam satu pagi sudah ribut. Bikin malu saja.

"Ahahahaha ~ Shizu-chan sayang banget yaah sama akyu sampe-sampe kejer akyu muluu ~" kata Izaya di-alay-kan.

"AMIT AMIT SAYANG SAMA MANUSIA KAYAK KAMU!" Shizuo masih melempar vending machine, bahkan tiang jemuran dan cicak. Segala barang terdekat.

Izaya berhasil menghindari barang-barang berat yang dilempar oleh Shizuo, tetapi tidak berhasil menghindar untuk seekor cicak.

"KYAAAA! Cicak! Aku takut cicaaaakkk!(*)" Teriak Izaya sambil nangis meraung-raung dan pasang tampang uke. "U-uhh.. Shizu-chan jahat.. Hiks.." Dan ia tersungkur di tanah dengan pose seksi.

Tiba tiba dua biji cicak lain melayang ke wajah Izaya, "HAHAHA! SEKARANG AKU TAHU KELEMAHANMU! " Shizuo ketawa kayak maniak, sehingga tidak memperhatikan jalan dan tersandung batu. GUBRAK.  
Izaya teriak-teriak kayak waktu dia menginjak HP cewek-cewek alay. Cicak itu masuk ke dalam bajunya, bahkan celananya, membuat Izaya merinding geli.

Setelah adegan Shizuo jatuh gedubrakan dengan tidak elitnya dan Izaya ngedance gaje akibat cicak, akhirnya datang pak RT Kida, "Heh kalian berdua! Belum subuh juga sudah ribut! Bikin orang gak bisa tidur! Gak awesome kalian berdua!" Nampaknya Kida ketularan seseorang dari anime lain.

Kedua orang yang menjadi bintang tamu fanfic ini melihat ke arah Kida yang perlahan menjauh pulang ke rumahnya. Sementara Shizuo yang bangkit dari kubur.. Salah. Dari jatuh, menghampiri Izaya yang masih ngulet-ngulet di aspal dingin.

"Hoi, bangun. Kita bisa dimarahin lagi sama pak RT Kida. Gue gak mau tanggung jawab kalau lo dimarahin." Shizuo tumben-tumbennya bijak, mengulurkan tangannya mau membantu.

"U-uhh.. Tolong.. Keluarin cicak- HYAA!" Salah satu cicak menjilati buah dada Izaya, membuat laki-laki ganjen itu tambah ganjen. Bajunya kebuka setengah.

"Emoh." Shizuo memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau lihat dan peduli. Tapi dia baru sadar, kacamata ungu kebanggaannya jatuh! Panik, dicari-cari sambil teriak-teriak minta tolong, (ini bego ato apa?) dan Kida kembali keluar dari rumahnya "KALIAN BERDUA INI! PAGI PAGI BUTA BUKANNYA TIDUR MALAH BERULAH! MASUK KAMAR HUKUMAN, SEKARANG!" Kida teriak.

Dan begitulah nasib kedua orang yang saling membenci tersebut, berada di dalam kamar hukuman di basement rumah Kida. Cicak dalam baju dan celana Izaya berhasil dikeluarkan oleh Kida, tetapi kacamata Shizuo s yang membuatnya keren itu /s tidak ditemukan. Suasana hening terus berlalu dan akhirnya Izaya memulai pembicaraan dengan nada manjanya, "Hey Shizu-chan, gara-gara cicak tadi, bawahku mengeras nih.. Tanggung jawab!"

"Ogah" Shizuo menatap mata Izaya dengan tegas. "Ngebayanginnya aja udah bikin gue mual" Shizuo sok alim, padahal anak licik dan munafik.  
Izaya kasih jurus andalan semua uke, PUPPY EYES! "Ayolah.. Pwease?"  
"Tsch. Aku tidak semudah itu dikalahkan", dusta Shizuo sambil membelakangi Izaya. Padahal detak jantungnya udah kenceng banget.  
DEG  
DEG  
DEG  
DEG  
'OH shit! Kenapa debaran jantungku harus sekeras ini!' Keluh Shizuo dalam hati.

Izaya menyeringai selebar seringaian Chesire Cat. Daya pendengarannya memang biasa saja, tapi kalau detakan jantung kedengeran segede itu pasti bisa didengar oleh siapa saja. "Aha ~ Shizu-chan gak pinter bohong deh ~" bisik Izaya di telinga Shizuo.  
"Apa sih! Beneran juga!" Shizuo masih ngelak. Padahal , mukanya udah merah kayak tomat Antonio Fernandez Carriedo atau Spain dari anime APH. Oke, balik ke Durarara.  
"Aah Shizu-chan pleasee?" Pinta Izaya dengan manja sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tengkuk pria berambut pirang tersebut.

"Gak gak gak gak..!" Shizuo berkata , mukanya makin memerah. Padahal saya yakin dalam otaknya dia udah bilang 'iya , iya , iya , iya' tapi gengsi.  
"Hmph! Yaudah deh kalo gak mau! Biar gue lakuin sendiri aja!" Izaya ngambek dan menuju ke pojokan kamar yang sempit itu, membuka sedikit celananya supaya barangnya yang daritadi mengeras bisa bebas (?) dan iapun mulai memain-mainkannya sendirian.

'What the fuck! Gimana caranya dia melakukan itu sendiri? Kayak orang bodoh saja!' Shizuo nggak habis pikir. Pikirannya mulai mengarah ke 'sana' dan ...akhirnya ia berkata, "Hei Izaya-kun. Bego lu. Gara-gara lu, gue jadi ikutan mikir ke sana-sana! Tanggung jawab!" Kata Shizuo yang entah kenapa jujur banget. Runtuh sudah martabatnya. RUNTUH

Izaya nengok ke arah 'monster' itu, seringai lebar tergambarkan di wajahnya. "Daritadi gue emang mengharapkan ini, bodoh!" Izaya mulai menghampiri Shizuo yang tidak begitu jauh darinya.

'SHIT! GUE KETIPU! GUE KETIPU!' Shizuo mulai mencak-mencak sendiri dan memegangi kepalanya. Bego sih lu, kemakan trik murahan.

"Yaranai ka?"(*) Izaya dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi muka yaranaika ngomong gitu. Diciumnya lawan mainnya dengan lembut, lama kelamaan ciuman itu menjadi panas dan nikmat. "Nnh.." desah pria yang lebih besar.

"Uhh.. Lu mirip sama tokoh kartun mana tuh... Gilbert wei-apa ya? Yang sok awesome padahal asem ituloh" Shizuo berusaha 'menghalau' Izaya. Sebenernya kalau dia nggak gengsi, itu baju juga udah dia robek.

"Ah Shizu-chan jangan ngomongin yang lain dong! Aku kan jadi cemburuu!" Kata Izaya seraya mendorong Shizuo hingga sekarang posisinya berada diatas. "Mau aku yang jadi semenya?"

"Silahkan". Tanpa sadar, kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Shizuo.

Izaya yang tidak percaya dengan yang barusan didengarnya, bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikannya.  
"Gue bilang, silahkan", kata-kata itu kembali terucap dari mulut Shizuo. Ketakutannya adalah: rumah Erika ada di sebelah rumah Kida.  
"Hmm.. gue gak pernah mengira kalo lu mau jadi uke.. Ini di luar perkiraan banget. Haah.. Jadi gak niat.." Kata izaya sambil bangun berdiri dan menarik celananya kembali.

"HOREEE TRIK GUE BERHASIL! GA ADA ADEGAN RAEP-RAEPAN!" Shizuo teriak bahagia sampai-sampai membangunkan Erika yang tadinya sudah mimpi adegan rate-M-an.

Erika mencium ada bau yaoi dari rumah sebelah, di ruang bawah tanah yang biasanya dipakai untuk menghukum orang bandel a-la Kida. Izaya cengo, dia gak tau harus ngomong apa, padahal dia pikir Shizuo bakal ngomong, 'Cih, ia deh gw semenya!' dan langsung menerjangnya dengan ganas. Ahh. Benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Ah Erika-san. Ada apa pagi-pagi?" Kida membuka pintu rumahnya.  
"Boleh aku melihat ruang hukuman sebentar? Kayaknya barangku ketinggalan." kata Erika polos. "Silahkan , tapi tunggu Shizuo dan Izaya kukeluarkan 2 jam lagi ya?" Kida berkata. Erika hanya senyum-senyum smesum/s. Plannya untuk menyaksikan Shizaya secara langsung berhasil!

Kesunyian terus berlanjut di ruang hukuman, suara cicak di dinding pun bisa terdengar dan membuat Izaya sedikit merinding ketakutan. Shizuo yang melihat itupun mencoba sebisanya untuk menenangkan pria satunya lagi. "Hei, kemarilah. Kau takut kan?"

"A-apa sih! Gue gak takut! Masa Izaya Orihara takut! Ga elit! Hahahah!" Nadanya meyakinkan sih, tapi mukanya pucat, membuat Shizuo hanya bisa berpikir 'aduh nih anak, ngaku napa sih. Lu takut ama cicak juga gue tau kok'.

Suara cicak kembali terdengar. Izaya dengan reflek langsung memeluk Shizuo sambil menangis terisak-isak, membenamkan wajahnya di dada Shizuo.  
Shizuo hanya mengelus-elus (baca: ngacak-ngacak) rambut Izaya. "Duh anak mama, takut cicak ya? Sini, cepcepcep." Shizuo mencoba menenangkan, tetapi caranya itu kelewat salah.

Izaya masih tetap gemetaran dan menangis. Tetapi dalam pikirannya ia berkata, 'kok Shizu-chan jadi keibuan gini?'. Selagi mereka bermesraan (?), Erika yang dari tadi lupa dibicarakan pun mengintip dari ventilasi yang terletak diatas ruangan itu bersama dengan tikus-tikus.

"Hush, jangan nangis lagi, nanti gak dapet jatah sepuluh tahun loh." Shizuo mulai ngancem. Erika hanya menyesali dirinya tidak membawa handycam, hanya kamera kodak butut yang dibelinya dari seorang pemuda Asia berambut hitam bob di pasar loak kemaren. (yang tau hetalia , pasti tau siapa)

Izaya kemakan ancaman murahan itu. Dia berhenti nangis lalu mulai godain Shizuo, "Nee, Shizu-chan.. Itu yok? Pliss?" Jurus puppy eyes kembali keluar dari muka sang pemuda bernama Izaya Orihara tersebut.

"...gimana ya... Kalau kamu mau memohon plus gantiin kacamataku deh." Kata Shizuo, OH NO, DIA MULAI KEMAKAN PUPPY EYESNYA ORIHARA IZAYA!  
Dan di ventilasi , Erika hanya sibuk motret-motret setiap detik. 'Kalau setiap motion dipotret kan bisa jadi animasi! Suaranya tinggal di Dub!'. Pikirnya nista.

"Shizu-chan ~ aku mau itu ~ aku bakal gantiin kacamata syangbikinkamugakkeren/s kamu deh.. Ya? Ya?" Ucap Izaya dengan manis, Shizuo pun bisa dibuat luluh oleh pandangan dan juga kata-katanya!

"..." Shizuo hanya menyesali perkataannya barusan, tapi karena takut merusak ke-gentleman-an(?)nya, ia ogah mencabut kata katanya.  
Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya nyengir kuda, membuka satu persatu kancing baju bartender milik Shizuo. "Aku uke ya~"

"Ter-terserah" Shizuo hanya dapat facepalm. Tuhan, apa salahnya sampai mendapatkan uke yang 'Attacking' uke? Dia nggak habis pikir. Sementara itu Kida mengawasi kegiatan mereka lewat monitor. "Apa-apaan itu Izaya ngebukain bajunya Shizuo!" Dia berniat mau ngecek, dan mulai turun ke ruang bawah tanah.

"Hmm hmm ~" Izaya masih sibuk ngebukain baju dan celananya Shizuo sambil bersenandung. Kida berada di depan ruang hukuman, baru saja ia ingin membuka pintunya, tetapi suara erangan Izaya terdengar dari dalam sana.

"Mereka ngapain. Sumpah kalau terjadi adegan yang oh-so-gay , hukuman mereka akan kutambah 2 jam lagi!" Kida menyumpah. Padahal situ juga sering 'melakukan' sama Mikado kan? Hayoo ngakuu!

Suara erangan Izaya yang 'hot' itu kembali terdengar. Kida tidak tahan dengan apa yang didengarnya dan akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu untuk memastikan apa yang mereka lakukan. Melihat hal yang oh-so-gay itu, (padahal baru aja cipok-cipokan) ia dengan bodohnya menambahkan waktu mereka 2 jam lagi. Bodohnya dia, itu hanya memberi mereka waktu untuk memuaskan diri lebih lagi bukan?

"APA YANG KAU DAN KAU LAKUKAN! KITA INI GA BOLEH MELAKUKAN HAL BEGINI PADA SESAMA KELAMIN TAU! " Kida meng-copyright kata-kata Shinra saat memergoki dirinya melakukan dengan Mikado. "Apa sih. Padahal kamu sendirinya juga kan? Ngaku!" Shizuo angkat bicara. Deathglare dan aura mirip Russia dari APH berkoar kemana-mana. Erika lagi-lagi hanya dapat ber KYAAA kecil.

"Ah Kida-kun jangan muna deh ~" goda Izaya, padahal posenya lagi dibawah dengan hotnya, tau kan posisinya gimana? Tau dong.

"...kalian berdua. Lapangan. Sekarang." Kida memotong adegan oh-so-gay itu. "OH TIDAK BISA!" Erika tiba-tiba turun dari ventilasi, ngikutin Sule dan memukul Kida sampai pingsan. "Kalian berdua, lanjutkan lagi saja. Gak akan ada yang ganggu 8D" Erika hanya nyengir inosen.

Shizuo dan Izaya yang ngeliat Erika mukul Kida sampe pingsan cengo. Erika menyeret Kida keluar, masuk lagi dan dengan gaya ninja berhasil naik lagi ke ventilasi atas.

"...lanjut?" Tanya Shizuo berusaha mengabaikan fakta bahwa ada Erika memperhatikan.  
"T-tapi ada Erika!" Kata Izaya panik. Ia berpikir sebentar, ".. Tapi gak apa deh. Udah terlanjur sih." Kata Izaya malu-malu kucing.  
"Halah. Kalau kamu malu-malu gitu gak usah ya?" Shizuo mulai mengancingkan bajunya lagi.  
"W-woi! Enak aja! Tanggung jawab dulu selesain ini!" Pinta Izaya sambil mencoba menghentikan Shizuo memakai bajunya kembali.

"...yes, my Lord" Shizuo berusaha ngimitasi Sebastian dari Kuroshitsuji but failed.  
Dengan sangat santainya, Shizuo kembali mencium uke belagak itu dengan gak gentlemannya.

"Ahnn.. Shizu-chan.. More.." Desah Izaya yang berhasil membuat author yang nulis sendiri pun agak terangsang.  
Shizuo menyeringai dan mulai memperdalam ciumannya kepada Izaya. Nggak puas hanya segitu saja, Shizuo dengan sangat kasarnya melempar jaket dan baju Izaya ke arah ventilasi. 'KYAAA AKHIRNYA MUNCUL ADEGAN MENGARAH LEMON!' Erika menjerit dalam hati.

Digigitnya tengkuk Izaya pelan, desahan pria berambut hitam itupun kembali terdengar. Shizuo memain-mainkan buah dada Izaya, menjilatinya dan menggigitnya lembut. Shizuo makin menggila. Salah satu tangannya mulai membuka resleting celana Izaya. Dengan sangat cekatan , ia melempar celana itu entah kemana. Kasihan , Izaya nanti harus beli celana baru.

"Eh eh eh eh jangan ilangin celana gue! Tar gak gue beliin kacamata baru! Cari dulu cepetan!" Perintah Izaya, membuat suasana jadi gak romantis.  
"Meh. Disaat kayak gini kamu malah meduliin celana? Celana disitu tuh! Shizuo nunjuk ke samping pintu.  
Izaya malu. Dia mencoba mengalihkannya lagi ke 'permainan' mereka. "Ah, Shizu-chan, pelan-pelan ya.."

"Kagak, kalau gue seme, gue kasar." Shizuo kesel. "Tapi boong." Kata Shizuo lagi sambil nyengir kecil (iih gila).  
Izaya masang tampang ah-jayus-lu dan berkata, "C-cepetan deh gak usah banyak bacot!"  
"As you wish, master" Shizuo berkata romantis (cuih). Laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut mengeluarkan 3 jarinya. "Suck." Perintahnya ke Izaya dengan sok Inggris.

"Kesesesese! Oke deh!" Cengir izaya, suara tawanya sepertinya mirip seseorang dari anime lain ya.. Dan ia pun mulai mengemut-emut jari Shizuo dengan eksotisnya, "Ahnn..mm.."  
"Tawamu mirip Gilbert." Shizuo to the point seraya mengeluarkan 3 buah jarinya yang sudah terselimuti oleh saliva dan bersiap melakukan preparation.  
Tetapi tiba-tiba...  
"POK AME AME BELALANG KUPU KUPU! SIANG MAKAN NASI MALEMNYA MINUM SUSU!" Handphone Erika berbunyi. Ringtonenya nggak banget deh!  
Izaya dan Shizuo kaget. Mereka langsung menghentikan aksi (?) mereka dan melihat ke arah langit-langit ruangan itu.

"Ehehe sorry" Erika nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah. "Adegannya dipause dulu ya. Hehehe OwOb" Erika dengan santai berkata lagi sambil menjawab panggilan telfonnya.

Dan sekali lagi kedua sejoli itu cengo ngeliatin Erika. Rasanya Shizuo pengen lemparin celana Izaya tadi ke arah Erika sekencang mungkin supaya dia pingsan. Tapi keinginannya itu ditahan ketika Izaya angkat bicara, "Lanjutkan saja, tidak usah pedulikan dia."

"...baiklah." Shizuo berusaha menjadi seme yang baik. Ia lalu mulai memasukkan 1 jari ke lubang Izaya ketika tiba tiba...  
"OHAHAHA! IYA IYA! Doujin yang itu emang konyol. DEMI APA DOUJIN SHIZAYA GUE DISITA BOS! Terus gimana dong!" Terdengar suara Erika dari ventilasi.. lagi.

Gerakan Shizuo terhenti, begitupun Izaya yang baru saja ingin mengerang. 'Gila, dia ganggu banget sih!' Pikir mreka berdua.

Erika tidak sadar akan bahaya yang akan menimpanya . Sebuah pisau mendadak menembus HP kebanggaannya itu. "OH TIDAK SIAPA ITU YANG NUSUK HP GUE! DOUJIN USUK, GERMANCEST, SHIZAYA, MIKIDA, SEBASCIEL DLLKU BELUM DIPINDAHIN KE KOMPUTER!" katanya histeris.

Aura pembunuh mulai terasa. Izaya yang biasanya tidak mudah terbawa emosi pun melemparkan pisau lipatnya tepat ke arah HP milik Erika. "Hei, kalau masih mau liat, tolong diem dikit ya. **Diem ya**." Izaya ngomong gitu sambil senyum, bahkan kata 'diam' nya sampai diulang 2 kali.

Glek. Erika baru sadar dia di ruangan ini bersama dengan 2 pembunuh. Izaya menghela napas, menatap Shizuo "Hei. Ayo lanjutkan yang tadi" katanya.

Shizuo kembali memfokuskan pekerjaannya. Ia memasukkan jarinya yang kedua, membuat sensasi sakit yang hebat. "Aahhh!" Izaya mendesah kuat.  
"Ssh.." Shizuo berusaha menenangkan ukenya yang dari depan kelihatan kuat tapi ternyata dalamnya lemah. Diciumnya bibir lembut Izaya.

"Uh..nn.." Izaya mendesah lembut, membuat shizuo makin kehilangan kendalinya dan langsung berniat memasukkan barangnya ke dalam Izaya.  
"Shizu-chan-aah... A-aku sudah siap. Nnnggh..." desah Izaya, diiringi oleh anggukan Shizuo.

Shizuo mulai memasukkan miliknya yang lebih besar ke lubang milik Izaya. Pria yang lebih kecil tersebut hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan dengan lembut. Erika yang masih melihat dr atap memotret adegan itu sambil nosebleed.

Shizuo menunggu beberapa saat sampai Izaya memberikan sinyal kalau ia boleh bergerak. Shizuo pun begerak dengan irama, maju mundur, maju mundur.

"Aah! Nnghh.. E-enak skali.." Desah Izaya lembut sambil sedikit menunjukkan cengirannya yang mirip Gilbert dari Hetalia.  
"Sumpah , lu makin mirip sama Gilbert." kata Shizuo ngancurin suasana. Sementara Erika ngakak di balik ventilasi.

"Aduuh gilbert-gilbert terus! Nama gue Izaya! Izaya Oriha- aow! S-sakit!" Ringis pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Tampaknya Shizuo sudah mulai bermain kasar.

"Ssh..." Lagi lagi Shizuo mencoba menenangkan ukenya dengan cara yang salah , yaitu menjambak rambut hitamnya. Lalu memulai pace maju mundurnya kembali sampai ia menyetuh satu titik.

"A..aaaaahhh!" Cairan putih kental milik Izaya menyembur kemana-mana, ke wajah Shizuo, ke tubuh Shizuo, ke tubuhnya sendiri, hingga ke atap dimana Erika berada (?).

Tak lama kemudian, Shizuo juga mengeluarkan cairannya dalam tubuh Izaya, lalu collapse dan berguling ke sebelah pria satunya lagi. Erika hanya bisa nosebleed dan memotret juga merekam karena ia baru sadar handycamnya ada di kantong celananya.

Izaya mengambil sedikit cairan kental tersebut, menjilatinya, membagi rasanya dengan Shizuo dengan cara menciumnya, lidah-lidah mereka saling bertautan.  
"Nggh...". Shizuo mendesah. Tangannya memeluk pria yang lebih kecil itu.  
Izaya tersenyum puas, lalu jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan Shizuo.

~xxx~

Matahari pagi sudah terbit, Kida sang pak RT yang sudah bangun dari pingsannya ingat bahwa sebelumnya Shizuo dan Izaya melakukan hal yang oh-so-gay. Ia yang berada di depan pintu ruang hukuman, segera masuk dan melihat dua pria sedang tertidur pulas.. Dengan keadaan telanjang bulat dan saling berpelukan.

"...idih" kata Kida munafik. Ngaku lo! Aslinya lu sama Mikado juga sering ngelakuin kan? Dan tepat saat itu juga, jendela ventilasi atas terbuka dan Erika jatuh dari sana, menimpa Izaya dan Shizuo yang sedang tidur. Kida tambah cengo, mata kuningnya melotot.

Shizuo dan Izaya yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang berat menimpa mereka, terbangun. Izaya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, perlahan sosok Erika yang tanpa sengaja memegang miliknya terlihat.  
"GAAAAH! ADA APAAN INI! LEPASKAN BARANG GUE! SHIZUOOO! GA ADA NIAT BANTU UKEMU!" Izaya teriak histeris, persis kayak cewek alay ketemu Justin Bieber.  
"...uke gue..." Shizuo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya dia masih mengantuk. Ya iyalah, orang semaleman mereka gak tidur sama sekali, giliran udah ada kesempatan tidur, ada Kida dan Erika yang gangguin.

Erika yang tersadar kalo dia lagi pegang anunya Izaya, langsung teriak dengan histerisnya. Nyawa Kida serasa udah melayang entah kemana, dia cengo dengan muka _yaranaika_ sambil berdiri pegangin knop pintu.

"Kalian... Ngapain... Pagi pagi udah ribut..." Keluar Mikado dari kamar Kida.  
"...gak ada apa-apa." Dusta Shizuo yang sudah bangun sepenuhnya akibat teriakan Erika.

Erika bangkit berdiri, mendekati Mikado, "Kok ada disini?" Tanyanya sambil nyengir-nyengir kuda.  
"Nyeh? Tadi malam kami-" mulut Mikado segera dibungkam oleh tangan Kida. "Jangan didengarkan. Anak ini kebanyakan main HP." dusta Kida.

Erika senyum iblis, "Ahh.. Mikado orangnya jujur ya ~". Sementara Erika, Kida, dan Mikado sedang sibuk-sibuknya berdebat, Shizuo dan Izaya segera memakai pakaian mereka dan hendak kabur dari jendela samping. Loh? Tunggu. Memangnya ruang bawah tanah ada jendela samping? Ah biarlah..

"HEH TUNGGU DUA CECUNGUK DISITU! MAU KABUR KEMANA KALIAN!" Kida segera mengunci jendela dengan sangat tangkasnya.

"Aduh Kida-kun ini.. Kita mau pulang lah. Masa hukuman kami kan sudah selesai!" kata Izaya santai. Shizuo hanya ngangguk-ngangguk seperti anak kecil hilang.

"Apa-apaan sudah selesai! Kurang satu jam lagi!" Kida ngotot.  
"Sudahlah Kida-kun. Biarkan mereka pulang." Mikado senyum polos. Padahal malu anak buahnya(?) diperlakukan secara kejam oleh semenya.

Kida termakan ucapan dari ukenya, saking cintanya, dia sampe gak bisa nolak apa yang dipinta oleh Mikado. "Yaudah. Pulang aja dah lu berdua! Dan Erika.. Lu disini selama 5 jam!"

"Hore! Boleh pulang! Yeah! GUE AWESOME!" Teriak Izaya. Di mata Shizuo, rambut Izaya tinggal dicat putih untuk berubah jadi Gilbert sekarang. Tunggu.. Darimana Shizuo tahu tentang Gilbert?

"WHAT? 5 JAM! KEJAM!" Erika teriak nista.  
"Beruntung lu cuma gue kasih 5 jam! Kalo tadi lu ngintipin gue sama Mikado juga, gue tambahin jadi seharian!" Ntah kenapa, di fanfic ini Kida terlihat sangat galak.  
"Ih, Kida sangar. Muka imut (?) mu mau dikemanakan?" Erika asal nyeletuk. Sementara Izaya dan Shizuo yang diluar sudah mulai kejar-kejaran lagi.

"Ah udah lah gak usah banyak cincong! Mau gue tambahin hukumannya?" Kida tambah sangar, Mikado aja sampe takut.  
"U-udah Kida-kun. Kasian. Jangan dibentak-bentak gitu." Mikado akhirnya angkat bicara.

Sementara di luar..  
"IZAYAAAAAAAA!" Lagi-lagi Shizuo mengejar-ngejar Izaya. Ia melemparkan berbagai macam benda sampai Shinra dan Celty yang kebetulan lewat ia sangka benda dan ia lempar.

"..iya deh.. Yaudah 5 jam ya lu disini! Jangan coba kabur loh! Ada kamera yang selalu ngawasin!" Kalo Mikado yang bilangin aja.. Langsung kalem tuh si Kida!

"Mm.. Aku punya rekaman kamu dan Mikado melakukan, Shizuo dan Izaya, dll. Gimana ya kalo aku publish ke seluruh Ikebukuro ~?" Erika mulai memutar klip-klip yang ia punya. Ternyata manfaat memiliki klip itu bisa buat ngancem orang! Kida menelan ludah, gak mau rahasia laknatnya dipublish di masyarakat, ia membiarkan Erika pergi dengan tenang (?).

Dan suasana di Ikebukuro pun kembali seperti biasa. Mikado CS yang menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya, Simon yang menjual Russian sushi, Dotachiin CS yang selalu gak ada kerjaan *plak*, Celty dan Shinra yang sedang bulan madu *plakplakduagh*, sampai Izaya dan Shizuo yang masih main polisi-maling. Hari-hari di Ikebukuro masih akan terus berlanjut..

~owari~

* * *

Note: 'Yaranai ka?' Itu artinya 'Shall we do it?' . Dan kalo digabung jadinya Yaranaika, Tau dong Yaranaika itu apa? Kalo gak tau, silahkan cek di om google :rofl:

Dan tentang Izaya yang takut cicak, itu diambil dari Tolololpedia, link ~ .com/wiki/Durarara! (dijamin ngakak)

Review ~ please? :D


End file.
